Propuesta
by sonrais777
Summary: El momento ha llegado, Félix se hinca en su rodilla y mira a los ojos a Bridgette para poder hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta.


**Hola a todo mundo! Vengo con este one-shot de esta linda pareja que me vuelve loca! Los adoro, que vivan Félix y Bridgette! XD Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Propuesta.

Capítulo único.

 _El cielo encapotado y la poca nieve que caía daban a Paris una bonita estampa invernal. Era la primera nevada del año y Bridgette, con su abrigo rojo y peinada con una trenza francesa de lado, sonrió al pensar en cómo terminaría su amada ciudad y el sonido de la nieve en sus botas. Félix, con su típico y elegante abrigo negro, aunque su largo cabello estaba recogido con una coleta pequeña, sostenía su paraguas negro mientras caminaban cerca del Ponts de Arts._

 _-Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? Me gustaría que todas las calles y las plazas se cubrieran de nieve, aunque eso podría provocar que nos diéramos un buen resbalón en las azoteas._

 _-Mmm, dijeron que no nevaría demasiado._

 _-Me gustaría hacer un muñeco de nieve, o mejor, un Chat Noir de nieve. ¿Qué opinas?_

 _-Mmm..._

 _-¿Qué pasa Félix? Estás muy serio. ¿Te sientes mal?_

 _-Bridgette yo..._

 _-¿Tienes fiebre? Te ves un poco rojo o será... ¡¿Me vas a decir que a dejar?!- gritó casi al borde de las lágrimas y la histeria._

 _-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Llevamos años de novios!- le gritó molesto._

 _Se detuvieron y Félix le dio el paraguas a ella que lo tomó apoyándolo contra su hombro._

 _-¿Félix?- ahora se daba cuenta, él estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y ella también se sonrojó cuando este se hincó en su rodilla y tomó su mano._

 _-Bridgette Dupain-Cheng...- habló con voz solemne.- Llegaste a mi vida como un huracán para rehacer y deshacer mi forma de vivir y ver las cosas. De una u otra forma con o sin antifaz me enseñaste lo que vivir, y te convertiste en una luz que iluminó mi camino solitario. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas buenas y malas, pero no te alejaste de mí en ningún momento y no quiero que lo hagas jamás, por eso...- con su mano libre fue a uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó una caja pequeña de terciopelo negro. Al abrirla la dejó sin palabras. Era un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul en forma de corazón y diamantes blancos alrededor._

 _-Félix..._

 _-Bridgette, tu quisieras... quisieras..._ _¿quisieras usar esto para que todos vean que eres mía?_

-Y así le pedí matrimonio a tu madre.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo así? ¿Y te dijo que sí?- preguntó su hijo menor, Emile Agreste, que era una copia exacta de Bridgette, incluso con un pequeño mechón en la cabeza.

-Sí. Tu madre aceptó y me abrazó feliz.- dijo omitiendo la parte donde ella al principio se había aguantado reírse antes de darle el sí.

-Woooow...

-Por eso Emile. Cuando quieres a alguien debes demostrarlo para que todos lo sepan.- el pequeño asintió.

-Entiendo.

-Y ahora a dormir. Mañana debes ir temprano a la guardería.

-Sip.- el pequeño abrazó a su padre cuando este le acomodaba las cobijas.- Te quiero.

-Yo igual, buenas noches.- el pequeño de inmediato se abrazó a su peluche, una fusión de un gato negro con alas de mariquita y cerró sus ojos. Félix salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Bridgette que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.- Félix le sonrió y la besó con ternura en los labios.

-Y lo volvería a hacer mi lady. En una y mil vidas hasta el final.

-¡Félix!- Bridgette se sujetó a su esposo cuando este la cargó al estilo nupcial hacia su cuarto.

-Te amo chaton. Por cierto, ¿por qué le contaste esa historia?

-El me lo pidió. Curiosidad infantil supongo, ya sabes como es.

-¿Como cuando Emma pregunto de donde venían los bebes?

-No recordemos eso.- Bridgette se rió un poco y se dejó llevar a su cuarto por su adorado esposo. A quien amaba con toda el alma.

A la mañana siguiente de camino a la guardería...

-¡Helene!- gritó a una niña que iba con su madre, la niña de largos cabellos ondulados color chocolate y grandes ojos grises que era cuatro añitos mayor que él lo observó curiosa.

Emile jaló a su madre para que lo siguiera y le tendió a la niña una pulsera azul y verde con una mariquita roja, tan roja como sus mejillas y orejas.

-Toma. Eso es tuyo. Para que todos sepan que eres mía y de nadie más.- declaró inflando su pecho altivo y Bridgette sintió ganas de reírse.

¿Quién lo diría? Su hijo definitivamente era digno hijo de Félix. Aunque no sabría como reaccionaria su marido cuando se enterase que en un futuro Claude podría ser su consuegro.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, en serio, de corazón. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos en la siguiente. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
